


Bloodlust

by Lulu_Darling



Category: Bloodlust - Fandom
Genre: Abuse of Power, Adultery, Angels, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Boarding School, Catholic Church - Freeform, Demons, Disturbing Content, Doctor/Patient, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Graphic Violence, HateShip, Horror, Murder, Mystery, Nobility, Nuns, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Priests, Romance, Torture, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Darling/pseuds/Lulu_Darling
Summary: A strange, wallflower of a young woman has reoccurring thoughts of murder and homicide. She tries to keep it hidden but it turns out desire is a lot stronger than willpower. She meets with an energetic and slightly perverted doctor at a ball that unexpectedly runs into her on her favorite 'pastime'.A/N: Seriously, if you have a problem with constant and intense mentions of gore, you should click away.





	1. Blood

Ever since I was a little girl, blood had always interested me. I was borderline sadistic and it disturbed me. I was self aware, which I hated. I wish I could go through this world without any emotion. Without feeling.. without empathy. I would be lying if I said my thoughts didn’t scare me. I regret them...only for a little while.

“Annabelle.” My brother murmured. My eyes slightly widened, bringing me out of my thoughts and into reality. My brown hues slowly shifted upwards to meet his gentle gaze. Our family was wealthy. My father owned a well known brewery and cigarette factory. Which made us important, apparently. Politics of wealth and power confuse me, so I remain ignorant for the plain purpose of disinterest. 

“Yes?” I responded, my tone flat, though still respectful. “Lord William will be at the ball tomorrow night, will you humor him?” 

“I have no interest in Lord William, or any man that is currently trying to court me.” I retorted, again my voice monotoned. My brothers’ eyebrows slanted downwards. A sigh escaped his pale lips as he leaned back into the velvet chair in exhaustion. “You’re impossible to please, Annabelle.” He said as he placed a hand on top of his forehead, as if to see if he was running a fever. Chestnut colored orbs studied his movements, for some reason he was particularly stressed today. I folded my hands together and placed them on my lap. “Cedric?” I spoke.

He ruffled his sandy blonde hair and grunted, indicating that he heard me. “What troubles you?” I asked. He sat in silence, looking down at the chess game we were playing as he roughly stroked his beard. 

“You’ve been a woman for quite some time now, it’s time for you to marry. You’re losing value as you age.” I blinked slowly, listening to his rant about my inability to marry. It wasn’t my fault that I find other noblemen repugnant. “Perhaps they should do a better job of impressing me.” A soft knock at our door gained my attention. “Enter.” Cedric commanded. A maid came in with our father, she was holding some things of his. It was obvious that my father had been having an affair with her. She giggled and whispered to him when they thought they were alone, and he promised her a good life, and paid her well. She was beautiful and young. But not too young where she looked childish, however, old enough to be considered a woman. I detested her greatly. My blood boiled whenever I saw her charming angelic face. I have dreams of pulling her eyes out of her sockets, perhaps her face wouldn’t be as charming with those vibrant green eyes she has. My chest began to rise and fall at the thought. “Annabelle? Your face is red, are you feeling well?” My father asked, concerned for his only daughter. My two older sisters died of sickness when they were young, so my father was always so overbearing. I could feel the heat on my face, which only spread when I realized I was blushing at the thought of torturing my maid. 

“No, I don’t feel fine.” I murmured under my breath. Cedric quickly placed a hand over my forehead, feeling the heat. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Cedric scolded. “I didn’t want to be a bother.” A lie. If I was sick, I would’ve made it known, since I hate the feeling of being ill. “A nice trait in a woman.” My father jokes, lightly nudging at our maid. My eyes darted towards the jezebel, glaring at scene before me. “I think I need to lay down.” I nearly growled, which alerted my father. “Mary, go and take my daughter to her chambers.” The maid nodded and waited for me to get out of my seat to escort me to my bedding. 

While she led the way, I thought of all the ways I could end her life; and get away with it. One of the perks of being a noble. However, my father would be disgusted and disown me if I ever did. For, not only was it quite odious of a lady to be thinking such vile thoughts, but also downright sinful to the core. Heavens gates would surely not open for me. However, my breathing began to hitch as my bloodlust continued. Lips pursed to let out a light moan of pure ecstasy. Mary looked back to see my flushed face and was rightfully confused. “My lady?” She whispered. My chestnut colored eyes widened to see her slightly puzzled face. I wonder how fear would look on her pale features. Would her face get red from panic or would it continue to pale as shock engulfed her body. “I didn’t say you could fucking speak to me.” Mary jumped from the harshness of my words. Which makes sense, since I’ve barely spoken to her. Women are taught from birth to never be brazen and always use appropriate language. Only the second class slums would use curse words to express themselves. Mary’s eyes shifted back and forth. Concern? Perhaps. Maybe she realized that I knew about her and my fathers’...rendezvous. Or maybe she was just utterly confused at my sudden mood change. “We’ve reached… your room.” Mary softly said, her hand raised slightly to showcase the door. “Leave.” I demanded, my eyes glazed. They slowly meet to look up at her colorful ones. Her lips quivered. It looked as if she wanted to say something but she stopped herself, bowed, and left. I entered my room, the smell of floral and lavender pleasantly seeped into my nostrils. I sighed in satisfaction as I slumped myself onto my bed. The corset was suddenly a lot more noticeable whenever I laid down, more...constricting. Maybe it was foolish of me to send Mary away, since I needed to be in my nightwear. 

I tugged on the tassel that was connected to a bell that alerted the servants in their lounging quarters. One elderly maid came to my chambers, assisting me out of my corset and the other layers of my dressings and into my nightgown. She was nice and helped my mother often. She is one of the few people that I spare in my intrusive thoughts of gore. “Feeling ill?” The elderly woman asked. “Yes.” 

“You seem to be going to bed earlier and earlier these days.” The elder muttered, a slight smile stretching her wrinkled lips. “Trying to escape from reality?” The gentlewoman said, ending her joke with a chaste laugh. I also gave a quick pity laugh, it sure did seem that way. Whenever I was in a conversation that didn't please me, I feigned illness and would go to my chambers. I'm surprised nobody has caught on yet. “No…” I lied. “I’ve been having pleasant dreams as of late, I’m eager to sleep.” Possibly the only truthful thing I’ve said all day. “Dreams? What kind of dreams does my lady fancy?” Her voice croaked as she took off my crinoline, placing it in the vanity. 

“Nothing of importance.” I softly stated as I lifted the sheets and laid comfortably in my bed, my back towards the elderly woman. Eyes would slowly drift upwards, looking out the window, watching the sun rest upon two hills. “You are dismissed.” I politely muttered. A moment of silence before I heard footsteps slowly walk away from me, open the door, and close it softly, causing the doorknob to click back into place.


	2. Doctor Hellbent

I brought my mother her breakfast, like I do every morning. A servants job, usually. However, this was one of the only times of the day where I could talk to her. She was deathly ill. Some...sort of sickness had taken her. For the past year, her body wilted and decayed everyday. Her eyes and cheeks were sunken in, while her skin had harsh blisters and red boils. I'm surprised shes even still alive. "Mother." I announced as I entered the room, carrying a tray of scones, black tea, and small bowl of porridge. She laid flat on her back, eyes staring at the wall. They did not move when I called out to her. "The usual..." I softly spoke. "Put it on the nightstand." Her voice was hoarse and scratchy. My mother was once a beautiful woman. But, ever since this sickness had taken over her, she had looked like she has aged thirty years. 

"Tell me, Annabelle. How is your courtship going? Has any man caught your eye?" My mothers head began to slowly turn towards me, shaking in the process. Her golden brown eyes glazed as they matched with mine.

"I...no, ma'am." Sickness was scary. It was slow and torturous. You never knew if you are ever going to come out of it alive. I grabbed a chair from her writing desk and placed it over to the side of her bed. I sat down and sighed, thick eyelashes almost dampened as I felt tears swelling. I refuse to let them stream freely down my face. "No...I haven't. They're all...dreadfully dull." Honesty was the best policy, not that I practice what I preach. "Men tend to be..." My mother laughed, though, she began to choke and cough right afterwards, which made me wince at how painful it sounded. "... They're liars... money hungry deviants. Every man is a bi-product of the devil--I am sure of it." My mother was resentful. Ever since my mother heard the rumor of father with Mary, she had grown to be very... vindictive. She would purposefully request Mary, just so that she could demean her and order her to do the most laborious of chores. I can't say I wouldn't do the same...in fact, I think I would've just killed her already. If she angered me so much, there would be no point in keeping her around.

"Annabelle...The ball is tonight...isn't it?" 

"Yes."

"Before you attend, show me what you'll be wearing. I miss...preparing with you." I simply nodded at her request, which made her blistered lips stretch into a smile. The door suddenly opened and my father entered my mothers room. He scoffed as he saw the pity sight before him. "Are you daft, girl?" He spat, grabbing me by the arm and yanking me out of my chair. "Your mother is on deaths door and you want to linger 'round? Do you want to end up like your sisters? You were sick yesterday, are you purposefully trying to die?!" My father scolded, his voice bellowed in the almost empty room, making somewhat of an echo. I knew he meant well, but, it always seemed to be difficult for him to express himself. Whenever there was the slightest of problems, my father would always resort to yelling and slamming things. I suppose he thought that it would intimidate people. Which It does...most times. I blinked slowly and nodded at my fathers complaints before I apologized and was forced out of the room. The door slammed shut behind me, letting a whirl of cold air blow onto my neck from the force. I angrily sighed as I straightened myself up, patting down my multi layered dress. 

"Miss Rose?" My eyes widened as I heard my last name. My body instinctively turned to see who had been... Oh... it was Mary. She was standing on the final step of the staircase, carrying a pitcher of water. "I didn't know you were here." Mary added.

"I was visiting my mother." My voice was void of any fluid emotion, almost sounding a little masculine. "Oh! Well, I was just going to give her some water--"

"Is it poisoned?" I cut her off.

"What?! N-No!" The vixen stammered as she rushed to me for assurance. "I-I'll drink some myself, if my lady wishes!" 

"You'll sully it." I bluntly stated as I took the pitcher from her hands. Mary gasped, her eyebrows raised upwards, expressing concern. Not only for me, but for herself as well. I must look hysterical in her eyes. A noblewoman being so harsh to a fellow young lady is quite unbecoming. I smiled slyly as I poured the cold water on top of the Jezebels head. From shock, she yelped and backed away from me. I grabbed her by the layers of her uniform and pushed her onto the stone floor. I thought of beating her over the head with the metal pitcher. If I had the time, I would break her jaw first, just so that she couldn't scream. Then bash her perfectly sculpted cheekbones until they looked flat or inverted. If only I had the time...

My father came rushing out of my mothers room after the commotion. "Whats going on here?!" 

"She fell while carrying this pitcher up the stairs and got herself all wet...isn't that right?" I purposefully softened my voice, feigning consternation. "Look...shes shivering. It must have been cold...you should change before you catch a cold." I added as I gently placed the pitcher next to her. My father looked confused, but Mary didn't say anything that would have made him suspicious. In fact, she complied with my story and nodded the entire time as she desperately got up and dusted herself off. She didn't want to look dirty in front of my father.

I walked down the stairs, a wide smile still plastered on my face. That was… fun. As I reached the end of the steps, I leaned against a wall, sighing in contentment. I was so close...so, so, close to… “Lady Rose.” 

I swiftly turned to the sound of my last name yet again. However, the voice...sounded like a man. He was tall, lean, and...tired looking. “Yes… who are you?” I immediately questioned. My arms folded as I looked up at him, almost glaring. “I am a doctor. I am here to check on your mother.” He softly said as he adjusted his black hat.

“Oh…” This man...was quite handsome. His complexion was clear, a slight stubble made him look rugged, but...manly. His eyes were a dark blue which was surrounded by light brown freckles that sprinkled his face. “She’s upstairs.” Although I thought he was handsome, I kept my stubborn demeanor and pointed towards the stairwell. This apparently humored him, since he chuckled at my harsh behavior. “Ah, yes. Well, I’ll be off then.” He bowed politely and moved around me to walk up the steps. I bit my lip, debating whether or not to ask him anymore questions. 

“W-wait!” I exclaimed.

“Hmm?” He stopped and slightly turned his body so that he would be facing me.

“What is your... name?” 

“Doctor Hellbent.” The man replied with a smirk, which made my heart nearly skip a beat. 

“That’s a stupid name.” I scoffed as I quickly turned around and tromped towards the main parlor room of my manor. I let out a frustrated groan as I walked through the parlor room, looking at the servants who feverishly cleaned it in order to get ready for tonight. I wonder if the doctor would be there? Perhaps I should convince father to--

A crack of lightening followed by the bellowing of thunder suddenly alarmed everyone in the parlor room. Rain harshly began to fall, droplets tapping the window as the wind howled. How strange. I walked towards a large window, overseeing the front garden of our home. Clouds were a mixture of black and grey, that were only illuminated when lightening was struck down in various places. I leaned against the windowpane, getting lost in thought as the raindrops lead me into a hypnotic relaxing trance. However, that was short lived. The doctor had interrupted my thoughts of leisure by standing across from me, himself also looking out the window. I suppose he was done attending my mother and wanted some company. "It seems that I can't return home, pity really. I had important work I had to do." 

"What kind of work?" I asked.

"Just some experiments, medicine and such. Nothing of importance."


	3. Mercy

The weather was hellish. But much to my dismay, people still arrived for this evenings party. I was standing next to my brother while he chatted a few women up. Joking about the economic industrial boost and how much of a godsend it was. To be fair, it was...a boring conversation, but both of the women were eager to marry him. They just nodded their heads and laughed at whatever lame jest spouted out of his mouth. From my disinterested gaze, my eyes looked around to see what else could humor me. I saw Doctor Hellbent. He was leaning against a pillar, swishing the wine in his glass so that it had a tornado effect. My harsh gaze immediately softened. I knew I had an infatuation, that was obvious. But... my father would not allow him to court me, since he is not of a higher rank than what we are. I suppose I was staring for a bit too long, since one of the ladies looked behind her and caught the victim of whom I was looking at. 

"Oh? Does the doctor catch your fancy?" The woman giggled. My eyes slowly moved from the doctor to met hers, which was awkward since I didn't make a retort to her comment. My brother began to look at me with worry, which forced me to panic and smile crookedly and laugh a little too loud. Which made the other two maidens glance at each other nervously and cautiously laugh to themselves. At every social event, my brother would force me to stand beside him. He would talk to other women around my age so that I could learn how to be more social by forced interaction. Unfortunately, I am not a very social person. No amount of events and parties was going to change that. My brother was very popular with men and women alike. He was very outgoing and could easily relate to people on a personal level. It was hard for me to make friends and I was known as a wallflower whenever I went to any social gatherings. It was hard for me to make conversation, since I would pressure myself to only make half-assed answers until the poor person that was talking to me, got uncomfortable and left. Thinking back on it, it makes me shiver in disgust of how much of a social degenerate I am. 

Looking down in my glass of wine, I allowed myself to be alone with my thoughts, regardless of how many people were talking in the parlor room. My eyes strained as I tilted the glass from side to side, only hearing the echoing voices of my brother and the two females that accompanied him. "Rose, Annabelle Rose." A familiar voice called out out to me. Since my eyes were already looking down, I moved my glass up to see the shoes of a man. I suppose they were average sized shoes. A shiny black with matching laces. Chestnut colored orbs peered upwards to meet the sap that was sorry enough to have a conversation with me. "Doctor...?" I murmured in confusion. Time seemed to move so much faster while he was 'round. "That is my profession." He smirked as he clanked my glass with his. I gave a weak laugh, trying to appear worthy infront of my brother. 

"So...you two have met already, it seems." Cedric said, his eyebrows raised as he looked the doctor up and down. 

"It appears so." Doctor Hellbent said as he gave a chaste chortle, which made the two women laugh so they looked agreeable. Agreeable to two men, anyways. For when a woman was not agreeable; like I, she is distasteful and reeked of being unintelligent and graceless. My face churned into one of discomfort. I do not like being around so many people and my laughter was beginning to be so obviously forced, that it seemed rude and condescending. "Do you leave in the morning?" I asked, my eyes avoiding the gaze of the doctor. The women gasped at my rude question. My brother laughed, trying to defuse my appalling behavior as he patted my back. "Sorry doctor, shes a bit shy when it comes to talking." 

"So I see, however, I am not offended. Do not worry yourself." Doctor Hellbent grinned. His smile was perfect. Grecian Gods would get jealous at the mere site of it. I felt my heart race and quickly excused myself. 

Nearly sprinting out the door, I walked a good while until I could no longer hear the music or conversation of any person. I placed my drink on a nearby desk that held a vase filled with lilies and tulips. I placed a hand to my chest, feeling and hearing the beating of my restless heart. I would only get these types of chest pains whenever I would go into a gore-induced trance. Leaning against the wall, I let out a loud sigh. I decided I would go see my mother, since she would counsel me with most of my problems. Excluding the murderous thoughts, of course. 

I walked up the stairs, my dress dragging behind me with each step. Moving around was always so difficult in dresses which required a lot of petticoats. It unforgivingly hot and the layers would make it unbearable to walk because of how much weight you would end up carrying. I suppose that's why fainting couches were made. Useful invention, that's for certain. As I opened my mothers door, I noticed she was sitting upright, clutching something in her hands. "Mother?" I softly said, as to not frighten her. "I can't bring me'self to do it." My mother sobbed.

"What are you talking 'bout?" I whispered as I slowly walked towards her until I was at the side of her bed. "Lay out your hand." 

I did what I was told and brought my hand down. I thought she was going to grab it so that she could pray, however, she placed a small carving knife in the palm of my hand. My eyes widened as I realized her intentions, "M-moth--"

"Kill me. Please, have mercy on this old woman and kill me. Its my only wish. I no longer want to live in this world where I'm bedridden and wasting away while my husband fucks some whore." My mother nearly screams as she grabbed my wrist, shaking it weakly. My heart began to race again, similar to how I had been feeling just a half hour ago. Without hesitation, I plunged the knife deep into her chest. My mother gasps as she collapses on the bed, writhing in pain as I turned the knife while it was still in her bosom and pulled it out roughly. Blood spewed, however, I managed not to get any on my skin...though, my dress was ruined. I continued to ram the knife in and out of her, until there was a gaping hole in her upper torso. 

"Lady Rose, I heard yelling are y--" Mary had suddenly came in. Since she was my mothers primary carer, it would be expected of her to come in unannounced. I swiftly turned my head to face the now horrified girl. "H-How could you?" The maid heaved as she began to back away. I rushed towards the shocked and panic'd girl, grabbing her by the hair as I pushed her down on the cold tile floor. She laid there, looking up at me in fear. Although, she wasn't screaming. Something I found odd. "P-Please don't kill me, I promise I wont tell anyone!" I grimaced at her empty promise and shook my head, 'tsk'ing lightly. I looked at her as she laid underneath me, quivering in fear as hot tears streamed down her face. I didn't expect her to act this way, which ruined my mood completely. As I held her down by her hair, I quickly decided to think of other scenarios that would leave a better taste in my mouth. When I finally thought of one, I had to hold back a mischievous grin and a cackle.

"Oh! Maid! Please help me!" I sobbed, placing my hands into my face, nearly screaming into them. I knew the young woman was naive and scared. I could feel her hand reluctantly pat my head, as if to comfort me and possibly save herself from being murdered tonight. "Please take this knife away from me!" I begged as I forcibly place the small knife in her hands. "Alright." She quietly murmurs as she gripped the handle. "Could...you do one last thing for me?" I whispered, my head still hanging low, to hide my growing grin. "What would that be?" 

I hastily grabbed her wrist which was holding the carving knife and stabbed myself in the leg. The pain was excruciating. I screamed as loud as I could as I forced her to stab me once more in a different area of my thigh. Blood violently sprayed onto her nightgown as I was hollered and cried, almost competing with the thunder that clapped outside. All the screaming seemed to have worked, since my brother, father, the doctor, and some party goers had barged into the room, only to see Mary's knife plunged deep into my leg. "F-Father! This woman has gone mad!" I bellowed as I writhed on the floor. My father pushed Mary away from me, making the knife rip out of my thigh, which made me screech even louder. Doctor Hellbent was already attending to my mother. She was beyond saving and her body had already began to smell like death. "This is the worst case of stab wounds I have ever encountered." Doctor Hellbent choked as he covered his nose with a tissue that he kept in his pocket. 

"It's not what it looks like!" Mary shouted, her arm raised as it shakily point at me. "You dare lie?! Even now?!" I barked back. "After hearing my mother scream, I got very concerned and wanted to check in on her. I saw HER stabbing my mother with so much vigor and hate, I thought she had turned into a demon!" I sobbed, as I clutched my thigh, which made the doctor instantly take notice and attended to me quickly. When raising up my dress and looking at the wound, the party goers that attended looked away in embarrassment, since it was ungentlemanly to stare at a women's legs. I suppose perverse manners don't end, not even during a stabbing. "These cuts are identical to the wounds of your wife, Sir Rose--all the evidence leads up Mary." The doctor murmured, looking carefully at my wounds. Cedric kneeled down beside me. His eyes watering as they met with mine. "Tell me, Annabelle, is this true?" 

"On Gods word." I softly replied. 

"I didn't!" Mary screamed. "It was Annabelle! She was the one that killed your wife!" The maid cried. The party goers, my brother, and even my father didn't believe in the poor maid. While Mary was throwing a tantrum, my father had gotten one of the other maids to take her down to our cellar. Since it was still storming, my father had ordered the other maids to make sure she was chained until judgement day.

"Doctor, take my sister to her room and... see what you can do about her wounds." Cedric said. The doctor nodded and picked me up as he rushed out of the room. I leaned my head against his chest. He smelled good. Like violets and the outdoors. A soft blush pinched my cheeks as I comfortably laid in his arms. My eyes closed and felt myself going into a deep sleep.


	4. Mark of the Devil

I was thrown onto the guest chambers bedding carelessly, which puzzled me since he had been gentle thus far. I yelp as I landed awkwardly on my leg, "You cunt!" I seethed. 

My hand gently lifted my leg into a more comfortable position. I could feel the throbbing heat as the pain seemed to expand more and more. Looking up, I saw the doctor search for something in his bag. He seemed pretty preoccupied with his findings, "Hey!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. "My leg is gushing!" I exclaimed once more, though, all my efforts failed, since he kept ignoring me. I sighed obnoxiously as I laid down in my bed, trying to distract myself from the pain. Looking around the room, I had noticed I never ventured into our guest chambers. It looked similar to mine, but a little smaller and cozier. 

Doctor Hellbent cleared his throat, which gained my full attention as I quickly looked to where he was. He pulled out a large black book and nothing else. Confused, my lips parted to speak, but he stopped me before I could say anything. "You're going to die." Doctor Hellbent said as he took off his coat. My eyes widened, my mouth further agape. "W-what?" He grabbed the writing desks' chair and moved it so that he was sitting beside me. "I said, you're going to die."

"You can't fix my leg? What kind of useless doctor are you?" My words held venom, but I suppose that's what people do when they're scared and confused. "Oh no, I can fix your leg, that wouldn't be a problem..." The doctor began to say as a small smirk was beginning to form on his pale lips. "But...she stabbed you with the same knife that killed your mother." The man said. He opened his book and flipped a few pages before stopping and placing a thin ribbon, that was attached to the spine of the book, and positioned it in the crease before closing it again. "Your mothers disease is quite rare, however, extremely contagious. You will contract it within a couple of days and be bedridden like your mother until you share the same unfortunate fate as she did." 

I laid down slowly, letting all this new information consume my thoughts. I should've been more careful. I guess the excitement had caught up to me and I rushed into things. Sighing softly, my head turned towards the doctor who was now, intensely observing me. "But...I can save you." The doctor said, a slight chipper in his voice

"How?" 

"I will tell you, but, you must keep this between us. If you fail to do that, I will kill you." Doctor Hellbent said as he opened his book again, still grinning. I nodded my head weakly in agreement. If I was going to die anyway, I might as well hear whatever the lunatic has to say. "Lets make a deal. I'll help you, if you give me your soul, and help me collect the souls of others until you inevitably die of old age or some other tragedy." 

I was beyond deadpanned. I scoffed at his ridiculous offer, which inevitably turned into confused laughter. "Have you gone mad?" I chuckled, letting my hand rest upon my forehead, trying to compose whatever dignity I had left. I suddenly felt a sharp grasp on my leg, which made me shriek. Sharp black nails dug into my cut, making me writhe in agony. "I do not jest about deals like this." I cautiously looked up at him. His eyes were a golden amber as his skin paled into a color of a sickly grey-ish purple. "Are...you're...?" I gasped.

"Your people would call me a demon." I could feel myself getting cold from fear. I wondered if this is what Mary had felt when I was threatening her.

Chestnut colored eyes glared down at my injured leg. Black nails that nearly resembled claws were still snug deep into my wound. "Why are you asking me?" I seethed, trying to withstand the pain. "At first, I asked your mother. She was so desperate to get back to her health, she would do anything. She said she wanted some time to think about it. Unfortunately for her, time waits for no one." The demon explained as he pulled his claws out of my wound, examining the blood that dripped down his hand. "So, I promised her health, and revenge. What would you want--other than dying from the sickness that awaits you."

"Hold on! I haven't agreed to your deal!" I heaved.

"What are you waiting for? I mean, honestly. You're a sad little girl that has absolutely no social cues. Tolerable to look, at best, and if you were to ever marry, the poor sap would end up having several mistresses just so he would have an escape from the sad life that is being married to you. Perhaps you would even bare a child with the man--and then what? Die during childbirth or continue living and knowing you were never loved or wanted?" The demon walked to my door, locking it before swiftly turning back to me. "You will watch as your child ages into a beautiful, young being while you grow to be even less desirable with age." A mischievous smile stretched his grey lips, "Is that a life you really want to live?" 

Truthful words were rarely spoken. And once said, distaste and bitterness would boil in someone heart and soul, swelling until action would take place. Whatever action it maybe, it always resulted in none that would be pleasant. His words were true, and that hurt more than whatever wound a knife could create. 

"Why choose my family?"

"Well, your family is wealthy. However, not too much. If I were to make a deal with a monarch or a peasant, they would surely betray me. Or if they did play along, my soul collecting would be too easy, and I love a challenge. Think of it as that... you're hungry. You want to eat something that will fill you up and be delicious, however, that takes time and preparation. Once its done, you feel accomplished and satisfied." The demon sighed. "Lucky for me, your family is within the middle of all of it. High enough to be important, low enough to not cause suspicion." Doctor Hellbent said as he leaned forward, his forearms resting upon his thighs. 

I gradually sat up whilst looking into the demons bright amber eyes. Perhaps...this wasn't such a bad idea. Everything he had said is true. My life would be and has been lived by thousands of other women, through time and time again. And I'll be damned to live a sad miserable life as every other cheerless woman that was forced to only live, breed, and die. "I...want to make a deal." I knew that I most likely hadn't much time. I would either bleed out, or become deathly ill, and my pride wouldn't let me die just yet. This was the only way to finally live out my fantasy. "I will help you collect souls...if you help me become an infamous murderess."

"That's all? Excellent." Doctor Hellbent grinned as he clapped his hands from giddiness. The demon cracked his knuckles as he placed one hand over my injured leg while the other opened his book. My heart raced. I was never in particularly a holy woman, though... I wasn't a god-damning heathen either. I held back my tears that was triggered by fear, though, my eyes would occasionally looking up at the doctor. His soft whispering turned into chanting. Lights began to flicker and the window abruptly opened, cold rain hitting me like bullets as his grip on my thigh became painful once again. I could feel his hand nearly gripping my bone. I bit into my lower lip until it bled. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I screamed at the pain and fear. My fists clenched the sheets, trying desperately to distract myself from anguish. I could feel the pillow dampen from my sweat, tears, and rain. Brown pleading eyes hastily looked over towards the demon again, he looked monstrous. It was hard to look at without having a feeling of doom rise within the pit of your stomach. He had grown significantly taller. His horns where as sharp as a spear--long, pointed, and black. He was lean, with perhaps a bit of muscle and a mixture between grey charcoal and royal purple colored his skin smoothly. 

Once he finally released my leg, the lights had stopped flickering and the wind and rain slightly softened. Still in his demonic form, he lazily walked over to the window to shut it. "Look at your leg." He said, his voice husky and seem to growl without even trying. Hesitantly looking down, two scar like lines had intersected each other, forming an 'x', appeared on my leg. "I forgot to tell you that the 'procedure' was quite painful." The demon mused. "So...I healed your wound and thus your soul is mine."

"And you'll help kill, right?"

"Yes, I would never back out of a deal. That devils mark on your leg proves it."


	5. Hysterical

I was bedridden for the rest of the following week. Chestnut orbs were glued to the ceiling, paying no mind to who or what came into my room. Some other doctors would ask to examine my wound, however, Doctor Hellbent had convinced them that he was already done treating it, and as such, wasn't good for others to keep eyeing it. I would assume that would insult the doctors... however, it was like they went along with whatever he said. Almost like mind control. My brother and father would occasionally come into my room and ask about my wellbeing. My eyes would still stare at the roof, not wanting to look at them since their voice would always shake when they spoke. They were afraid I would become like my mother--they didn't have to say it, I already knew.

"Ms. Rose!" Doctor Hellbent sang as he entered my room, giving my thigh a good squeeze. I scoffed and immediately slapped his hand away. "What?" I bitterly spat, angered at his unusually chipper mood. "I have some things to talk to you about--the contract mostly, and something else." 

I rolled my eyes and laid back down into my bed, covering the blanket so that it passed my lips. My eyes downcasted into a glare like state, however, I was actually pretty comfortable. "Spit it out."

"Since you were crying and screaming during the process of our contract, I couldn't fully explain to you what this whole thing entails." The demon began to say as he closed my door and leaned against it. "You are in service to me and I am in service to you. Once you die, however you may die, you will be in my servitude indefinitely. You will neither go to heaven or hell since I am the one that holds your soul. You may ask me to do things for you and I will do them--vice versa.:"

"Why did you make a contract with me anyways?" I softly asked, partially out of caution. He sighed deeply as he walked over to my bed, sitting at the foot of it as he clasped his hands together, looking at me with... a content look. "Living forever... is quite boring. The fact that you humans try to look for ways to live eternally boggles my mind--I do not make contracts often. In fact, it's quite rare for me to even think about it. But when I saw you, I knew you would be... interesting. It's something different, which is something I crave from this tedious and mediocre life that I'm forced to live. I also crave chaos and destruction...which is something we both have in common. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You're comparing me to yourself? A spawn of pure evil?"

His pale-pinkish lips twitched into a grin. A grin that held great concern because of how charming it was...but I knew better. "You dear, sweet, little human." The demon spoke, his words sounded nerutring, however, his voice held undertones of impure intentions. "The only thing that is different is that you are human and I am not. Do you honestly think your God would allow you to enter heaven? With those thoughts you have? The ones were you are only clear-minded is when you kill? You were born to murder--you were born different. Your God is to blame for all your shortcomings." I could hear his voice deepen into something slightly monstrous... "I suppose... we are somewhat alike..." I retorted blankly. The demon breathed out deeply again, still in contentment. "The other thing we have to talk about..." He trailed off, his fingers combing through his messy, black, shaggy hair. "Your father had talked to me. He was concerned for your... mental wellbeing. He has heard of a school--a private one, where girls with troubled minds go to recover. It apparently has excellent results." The demon said, looking down and occasionally looking at me to see my reaction. 

"So... he's sending me away? I'm not crazy!"

"He knows you aren't, but he is afraid you will be. Hence, why he is sending you there before any 'symptoms' can happen."

"Symptoms?" I scoffed, "What an absolute coward."

"Well... you might not know this, since you have been in this room for quite some time...but, the entirety of Europe knows of this little scandal. They pity you, the people--those you know you, fear you. You're deemed hysterical in the publics eye if nothing is to happen to you. I suppose you could say your father is trying to save face--but yes, there is some cowardice in his actions."

"And what of Mary? How is she deemed?"

"Dead." Doctor Hellbent grinned. "She was hanged--cried and screamed the entire time. Saying how this was all a misunderstanding and swearing at your name. Unfortunately, her neck didn't break, so she slowly suffocated and wiggled there whilst people threw rotten fruit and vegetables at her." The man reminisced. My neutral face turned into one of indifference. "I wasn't able to kill her myself--I'm quite cross, actually." She was suppose to be my first kill The fact that I wasn't even in the crowd to torment her before her death... troubled me greatly. The doctor patted my shoulders, squeezing them before letting go. "Well, I'll leave you to pack. Your father insisted on leaving in less than an hour." My head turned to look out my window. I noticed that the sun was already setting. "I wonder..." I murmured. "... why am I leaving at night?"

Doctor Hellbent shrugged and left, leaving me alone until two maids had entered my chambers, hastily getting me out of my bed. One was grooming me as the other packed my things, asking which valuables I wanted to carry along with me. The maid that groomed me did a very good job at making me look presentable. She will be spared if I ever come back to this place and decide I want to go on a rampage. "My lady, your carriage is waiting for you." The maid who groomed me said, taking my hand and leading the way out of my chambers. This all seemed so quick. My mind soared with questions that I dare not ask, for I know they would never be answered--not truthfully anyways. I tried to think of ways to convince my father to stay--though, I know my efforts would be in vain. He was just as stubborn as me and twice the coward.

As the maid led me down the corridors of my estate, I noticed that she was newly hired and very young--barely even a lady. Her appearance was plain--she looked like most girls. Although... she had a certain kind of aura to her. Gentle and fragile. I sensed no duality in her. Perhaps she wanted to get on my good side? Since everyone thinks I'm on the verge of becoming mad, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Watch your step." She calmly whispered as we slowly walked down the large staircase outside that led to the back entrance of my mansion. To smell the fresh air was refreshing. I looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were starting to form once again, hopefully I'd get there before it starts raining. As I stepped onto the pebbled ground, making me sink slightly, I grabbed the footman's hand as he guided me into the carriage. Doctor Hellbent, evidently, was already waiting for me, he graced me with a charming smile once I entered. 

When the footman closed the carriage door, I looked out window. My brother and father were nowhere to be seen. My eyes darted, desperately looking to see if they would see me off. Were they this ashamed and afraid? Even the servants I didn't bother to acknowledge were there to wave goodbye. My heart... feels empty. I heard the crack of a whip which made the carriage jolt forward, shaking as it moved against the pebbled ground. "Excited?" Doctor Hellbent asked. 

"No." I retorted calmly, watching the people that waved slowly but surely disappear from sight.


	6. Comfort

My head leaned against the carriage wall as my arms crossed for comfort. I could feel my eyelids get heavier with each exaggerated blink as I tried to keep myself awake. In efforts to keep me wide-eyed, my eyes slowly drifted towards the doctor. He was reading out of the book that he had performed the ritual just a week ago. "Doctor." I began to say. My words dulled against the pitter-patter of the rain that sprinkled against the window. He gave a hum, acknowledging that he heard my voice. "I walked in my mother about to kill herself." I plainly said. Doctor Hellbent slowly lifted his head out of his book and looked at me. "Is that so?" He said as he closed his book and placed it into his carrier bag. "I thought Mary was the one that you saw kill your mot--"

"I lied, obviously." I interrupted the doctor, it hurt for me to hear those words. The doctor let his head rest against his hand, eyeing me suspiciously. "So... your mother killed herself?" He asked. "No...she stopped once I entered her room. The party was beginning to become too overwhelming for me, so I left to seek comfort with my mother. I walked in on her holding a carving knife." My voice was lifeless, I could feel guilt and regret fill my spirit. "She begged me to kill her--to end her suffering. So I did--with glee." 

"Interesting. Do you feel remorse for your actions?" 

"Yes... and no." I softly said. 

"Human emotions are quite complicated, I wouldn't pay any mind to it, I know I don't." The demon sighed as he leaned back into the cushioned seat. 

"Mary walked in on me, she heard her screams. I killed both of them." I continued. The demon let a single eyebrow raise as he crossed his arms. "You killed both of them?" He murmured. For a moment, we both were silent. The rumbling of the carriage and rain echoed throughout the enclosed space. The atmosphere wasn't awkward. In fact, I strangely felt tranquility in this very moment. Perhaps I was too tired to recognize the consequences of my confession, however, I doubt it would change anything about our relationship. I noticed his eyes were rested while mine begged for sleep. I wonder if demons sleep? I have never heard him say he was tired--just hungry. "Perhaps you should going to this school." He said, giving a chaste laugh. If possible, my eyelids downcasted further into a scowl-like expression. "You jest too much, sir!"

"Why did you tell me all of this anyways?" 

"I'm desperate to keep myself awake." I laughed as let my head lean against the cushioned carriage wall. Although, the doctors voice seemed to lower, his tone becoming suddenly incredibly serious, "Or... are you trying to repent?"

Before I could retort, the carriage abruptly stopped. I could hear the footman give a shout as he stepped off of his platform. The doctor peered out the window of the carriage door and nodded. "We're here." He smirked. My eyes widened in shock as I rushed towards the door. I opened it hastily as I jumped outside, only to be met with a beautiful estate. Two women were waiting outside, their smiles were graceful and looked to be extremely sophisticated. "Ms. Rose!" The footman exclaimed as he covered my rain-drenched body with an umbrella. "You musn't be so hasty." Doctor Hellbent chuckled as he casually walked towards me.

"Welcome, Annabelle Rose!" Both of the women said. "--To the School of Perfection of Manners!" The shortest of the two exclaimed. She clapped her hands once and smiled brightly. "It was been sometime since we had anyone new!" I could tell she was the youngest one out of the couple. The other woman was probably the headmistress. She walked to me confidently. Eyeing me up and down as she did, I couldn't help but feel intimidated under her gaze. "Come inside." She said tenderly. She grasped my hand as she led me inside. However, I noticed she looked back at the doctor and gave him a... look. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it... it was anything but welcoming. Perhaps they know each other? 

Once inside, the footman and Doctor Hellbent were led by the youngest woman to my room, so that the headmistresses would be free to tour me around the estate without any distractions. She explained to me the schedule I had to obey or else I would face reprimands.

"Since you are new, you will have one warning. If you continue to go against the rules, we will have to enforce a punishment." I nodded and agreed to her conditions. I wasn't one for getting noticed or becoming a trouble-maker, so these rules would be pretty easy to follow. "How long have you been headmistress?" I asked. "Hmm, not long... a couple of years now." She replied. Her lips slightly parted when she smiled, it looked genuine and attractive. She was a black woman, which was something I wasn't used to seeing very often. I couldn't help but stare as everything she did was graceful and experienced. Her words, her behavior, and the way her corset fitted against her torso made her look royal. I could feel my heart quicken, but not in the way it usually does when I think about homicide. This... this feeling was different. It was the same feeling I felt when I met Doctor Hellbent for the first time. "How did you meet that fellow?" The woman asked as she looked outside of a large window that illuminated the room whenever lightning struck. "Doctor Hellbent?" I questioned, she nodded. "Oh... he helped me in my recovery with my leg. My father trusts him dearly."

"Oh? How long did your recovery last?"

"Uhm... a little over a week."

"A week? My, my, that sure is a fast recovery. It was a leg wound, correct? I was so interested in tragedy that befell upon you. It hurt my heart to hear that an affair could get that out of control."

"I don't know much about medicine or medical procedures in general..." I began to say, feeling myself become a bit sweaty as I tried to think of excuses to convince her of my miraculous recovery. "... I suppose some people have the magic touch when it comes to their talents." 

"Well, I would sure hope so! Doctors should know what their doing, for their patients sake!" The woman laughed as she patted my back. "Well, you must be tired. Lets get you changed and ready for tomorrow morning." The headmistress smiled as she lead me back to my room. I said my goodbyes and thank yous to both of the women and my footman. It was agreed that Doctor Hellbent would be staying with me (however, in separate rooms) since he is incharge of my... mental wellbeing. We certainly can't have me throwing an extravagant fit without my doctor to calm me down, can we? 

Before entering my room, the demon pulled me aside. "What did she say to you?" He asked softly, looking around to see if anybody was nearby. Puzzled, I shook my head, "Just my schedule." I plainly spoke. He gazed at me sternly. His blue eyes narrowed as he looked...almost studiously at me. I had never been this close to a man, nor has any man looked at me so intensely--I couldn't help but let my cheeks redden with how uncomfortable I was beginning to feel. "Unhand me! You're acting strange..." I scoffed as I pushed him away. However, his hand snaked over to my wrist, holding it tightly. "Remember our contract." He whispered before letting me out of his grasp and trudged away. I rolled my eyes as I entered my room, I was too weary to recognize his hyperbolic behavior as anything out of the ordinary. 

My exhausted body slumped onto my bed. Too lazy to get out of my damp clothing, I lifted myself up weakly so that I could roll over onto my stomach and look out the window. The sound of rain and thunder seemed therapeutic as it lulled me into a deep sleep.


	7. Daisy

My eyes sluggisly open from the harsh rays of the sun that peered out of the window. The woman that had led me around the estate, opened the curtains. "Rise darling, there is much to do." I held back a scoff as I begrudgingly turned over to my side. The woman placed a formal uniform on my bed, smiled, and walked out of my room. "Be in the dining hall in twenty minutes. I expect you to be there." 

I sit on my bed, contemplating whether or not to obey her task or continue sleeping. Both options were truly tempting. I had promised myself to be an outstanding student so I could get out of this institution, however, the sirens song kept calling my name, and blankets always look the comfiest in the morning. I rolled my eyes and got up, quickly disrobing from my nightwear and into my formal clothing. It looked... nice. Good quality, I guess. Feet trudged as I walked out of my room bitterly, I closed the door with a curse, until I was suddenly met with the Doctor. He either loved to appear out of nowhere, or enjoyed that it annoyed me. "What?" I spat. "Oh? Someone's not in a good mood? Have any bad dreams?" 

"Who cares."

"I do! I'm your doctor after all, and I promised your dear old father, and this school, that I would care for you." I rolled my eyes as Doctor Hellbent rambled. I found his feign concern irritating, it was too early in the morning for his chipper attitude. Whilst walking down the corridors, I saw several women leave their rooms in a very organized and almost robotic fashion. Each of them looked incredibly different from the other. All types of races and sizes. Some women exerted extreme confidence. Their beauty demanded respect and they would just as soon receive it, whether they deserved it or not. Other women looked scared and docile. Lowering their heads whenever someone passed; none of them really looked like they were wearing their uniform right...Frumpy and unsightly. Perhaps no one told them the etiquette of formal wear? 

Predictably, most of the woman looked the same as I. Ready to go to their studies and continue living as they did before. After all, this is a reformatory. 

I made sure the doctor and I were a healthy distance away, though, close enough for conversation. I could already see girls whispering to each other about our relationship and the reason why I ended up in here to begin with. "Annabelle." Doctor Hellbent whispered. I gave a slight hum, acknowledging his readied question. "Do you have plan?" 

"Yes." I smirked as I opened the double doors that led into the dining hall. A couple hundred girls were already sitting, talking quietly amongst themselves as they ate their breakfast. I could already see that they've made their own government. You could tell who reeks of unearned authority, and those who willfully give it to them. There was a line in the far back of the room, which I assumed the food was being served. For some reason, you obtained the food in another room and brought it out to eat with the masses. I thought it was strange but I didn't really question it since it didn't seem harmful or even suspicious. As I inched closer and closer towards the second entrance, I could smell the pleasant scent of sweets and apple cinnamon oatmeal. It had been some time since I ate a proper breakfast. I always neglected it back home since eating early in the morning tends to leave me a bit ill, however, this might be a nice change. Lost in my thoughts of gluttony, a girl, about my age, cheerfully and unexpectedly hugged me. The sudden embrace made me harshly push her away, making her bump into several other girls that were also waiting in line.

A could feel a sea of judgemental stares. Every girl in the hall had halted and stopped to stare, anxiously waiting for both of our reaction. "I... don't like to be touched." I began to say, my eyes wavering from the girl that I pushed to the ground. "I... apologize if I hurt you." I calmly stated, my chestnut orbs intensely looking into her eyes as well. The doctor stayed quiet, though, I know he would never let me live this down. Everyone's head shifted towards the victim, waiting for her response. Fortunately, it was very anticlimactic, she nodded and smiled and got behind me in line. Whilst everyone returned to what they were doing, I got a tray and waited in line as several people placed the necessities for a healthy breakfast upon my plate. I would be waiting in line in peace, however, the girl from before kept trying to start a conversation with me. Asking me trivial questions about where I was from and how did I end up here, I suppose she wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth. I continued to ignore her invading questions and sat down at the far end of the table where no one was sitting. Of course, she had to sit next to me. "Why don't you like it when people touch you? T'was a very strong push. I was surprised!" She giggled. I turned to look at her, she resembled Mary in many ways. Her hair was crimped and golden, while her eyes shined with an emerald green, making the pink on her cheeks attractive to the eye. She also had very large breasts. It was hard to have a conversation with her without feeling envious and inadequate. She was also nicely plump, probably had men proposed to her often. 

Perhaps this was Gods punishment for me. Kill one Mary, attain another. I'm beginning to think that I'm just a very unlucky person. I sighed deeply, "How did you end up here?" I asked as I dipped my spoon into the oatmeal. Doctor Hellbent attempted to blow on the hot spoon, which I bitterly replied, that I was in-fact, able to cool food down on my own. "I'm not crippled!" I seethed. "I killed my baby sister." Replied the girl with a cheery smile. Doctor Hellbent and I looked at each other for a moment, then slowly towards bubbly blonde. "Uh huh." I gave her a look up and down, I couldn't help but let a small smile stretch my lips. "Whats your name?" I asked as I picked up a small cup of tea. I didn't know if she was trying to impress me or 'scare' me. The blonde said it so confidently that I couldn't help but assume she was doing both.

"Daisy." 

"It's nice to meet you Daisy." Doctor Hellbent smirked as he also began to look her up and down, though, I'm sure he was thinking of lewder things. "Everyone has been expecting you. You have no idea what kind of fun you've caused this prison." Her voice dropped, her gaze was... intimidating. "I hope you stay here long--your shadow too!" Daisy then suddenly laughed, her expression turning into one of intense glee. "My shadow?" I questioned.

"The man that follows you around--your doctor! Your family must be very wealthy to afford your own personal doctor." 

"Hmn...I suppose." I awkwardly said, my voice cracked from her dubious personality. 

The headmistress abruptly entered the dining hall. Every student instantly stopped what they were doing and got up from their seats. I did as well, though, my stance was confused and out of place. "Lunch ends in five minutes. Be sure to leave your trays and head to class." The entire room echoed as every girl simultaneously responded with, 'Yes, Headmistress.' 

Doctor Hellbent and the Headmistress looked at each other for a brief moment before she turned to walk away once more. Her heels clacked against the marble ground, slowly growing quieter with every step she took. I was about to ask the Doctor a question, but, Daisy had clung onto my arm, making me cringe. "Let's be best friends!" The blonde smiled before she patted my back and walked away. As I watched her go, along with many other students, I began to wonder if Daisy had always been like this. From what I can tell, she's a nice girl... just, a little unlady like. Though ... she did say she murmured her youngest sister. "Annabelle." Doctor Hellbent whispered, "It's time for class." I looked up at him and nodded. "By the way, do you know the headmistress?" I asked. He sunk his hands into his pockets, slouching slightly. "Hmm... yes, we've met a long time ago." 

"Long time ago? She looks young--"

"There are eyes and ears everywhere in this building. To say it here is not safe." The demon said, shushing me. I quickly looked away from him, uneasy with the now known fact that I was being watched. This could be dangerous and... unnecessarily stressful. "Where can we talk safely?" I asked as I crossed my arms together.

"There is a stable, behind the school, meet me there at the end of the day." Doctor Hellbent said as he smiled, waving back to girls that waved to him. "Try not to tell anyone where you're going either--we don't want to get caught." He winked, as if to insinuate our meeting is sort of sexual rendezvous. My face reddened as I promptly slapped his arm, groaning from anger and embarrassment, "Just tell me what class I'm going to."


End file.
